


Unveiled

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Accepting his feelings was already a big step for him, and saying them out loud to another person, an even bigger step.Somehow Tenzō took that step for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> My first KakaYama fic :3 
> 
> Thank you [RenGoneMad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenGoneMad/pseuds/RenGoneMad/works) for the title idea and for betaing this fic :3 I appreciate it loads <3

When Kakashi was forced to retire from ANBU, one of his biggest dilemmas was Tenzō. Ever since the young brunette joined his team, they had basically been inseparable. Kakashi had lived for the missions he did in those ranks as they were the only thing giving him a meaningful purpose in life. Not only did they allow Kakashi to protect Konoha and her people with everything he had, but it let him forget about his tragic past and solely live in the moment. The thought of his past caused more pain than the stinging burn from a katōn, a kick in the kidney, or a kunai piercing his skin. If anything, those particular moments allowed him to forget the pain even more. 

So, just moments after Kakashi left those ranks, he realized Tenzō had become a part of his purpose too. Standing beside his kouhai had been his every day; wherever they went, he was there. 

They always had each other’s backs. Every time he did something incredibly reckless that either caused him to suffer extreme chakra depletion or almost bleeding to death—Tenzō made sure Kakashi returned to Konoha and lived. Tenzō made sure to visit Kakashi in the hospital every single day, and his days became filled with jokes and banter instead of staring blankly at the wall, waiting for the time to tick by. 

Not only did the brunette make him crack a small smile under his mask with funny comments, but he also made sure Kakashi ate when he forgot to, or bandaged the wounds he didn't notice because he was so accustomed to feeling pain. Besides that, Tenzō had a sixth sense when it came to Kakashi and immediately recognized when his night had been filled with nightmares. Tenzō didn't comment on it, but Kakashi soon noticed a pattern where his kouhai did his best to distract him from his thoughts. 

Kakashi didn't make it easy for him, and Tenzō was 95% of the time fed up with his annoying antics, but he never left. He stayed as Kakashi’s partner on the field, and as a friend on the rare days they had off.

His kouhai became both an anchor for Kakashi to keep his feet on the ground and the chain to avoid him being buried underneath it. 

But Kakashi couldn’t lead that kind of life anymore, the Sandaime had made sure of that. And the question became: Where did Tenzō fit in?

Everywhere. 

Everywhere in every aspect of his life, was what the former Anbu’s heart told him. Tenzō belonged by his side, even if he could no longer belong with him on the field. Tenzō had become as big of a purpose to protect as Konoha was, and being forced out of ANBU, away from the safety of his kouhai’s side, made Kakashi realize that. 

It also made Kakashi realize that Tenzō meant more to him than a friend. 

It had been less than an hour since Kakashi received the news from Sandaime that he had to leave his ANBU mask behind, and while Kakashi had felt the world crashing down on him then, realizing his feelings was like a heavy-weight being lifted off his shoulders. 

From then, it took Kakashi 52.09 seconds to move from his dark and lonely apartment, to be standing outside his kouhai's and knocking on the door.

His heart was pounding sharply in his chest. 

Kakashi was one to always strategize. He planned every move ahead of time and calculated most of the possible outcomes to be able to know how to manipulate a situation to his favor. 

He never did anything unprepared. 

And while Kakashi hadn't strategized what to do or say when Tenzō opened the door, he wasn't as unprepared as his kouhai was when Kakashi was suddenly in his space with his ever-present mask pulled down, hands grabbing his shoulders and a pair of lips over his. 

Kakashi hadn’t planned this, and his revelation might have made him a little overexcited. While Tenzō had reflexes like any honed ANBU member, he barely flinched at the sudden invasion. 

Kakashi did not let go though, he had committed to show Tenzō what he felt, and as he was not a person good with words, he decided to tell his kouhai how he felt by actions instead. He wanted to tell Tenzō how much he brightened his days, how Kakashi longed for his company when he was alone, and how Kakashi always hid a smile behind his mask around him.

It must have worked because it took Tenzō exactly 2.29 seconds before he wrapped his own arms around Kakashi’s waist and kissed him back. 

It wasn’t the most skillful kiss Kakashi had ever had, it was clumsy, desperate, and full of teeth, but it was the best kiss he had ever experienced regardless. Tenzō’s lips on his own, and their bodies pressed together felt so incredibly good that Kakashi didn’t even notice being pulled inside or the door being closed behind him. Though he did notice when the brunette pushed him away with such force it made Kakashi stumble and fall backward. There was a slight panic with the feeling of falling and rejection for a brief moment, but those thoughts vanished as soon as he hit soft cushions and a hard, muscular body covered his, filling the space with another kiss. 

The kiss and touches were needy and desperate, and Kakashi didn’t even realize he was soon moaning into the younger man’s mouth until his kouhai broke the kiss and stared at him with a lustful gaze and a soft happy smile. 

Kakashi leaned forward again wanting to taste the lips of the beautiful man again, but this time Tenzō held him back with a hand on his chest. 

“So, is there anything you want to tell me Senpai?”

Tenzō’s voice was flirty and sexy as hell, and Kakashi couldn’t hold back the shiver that went through his body from the sound of it. Tenzo must have noticed, because there was a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth, and he looked almost annoyingly satisfied with himself for it. How the hell had Kakashi not realized how incredibly sexy his kouhai was, or that he had been harboring feelings for this gorgeous man all this time? Kakashi’s response was nowhere as hot as Tenzō’s had been. 

“I got kicked out of ANBU.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kakashi cringed. While it was something he had planned to tell him, this didn’t exactly feel like the right moment to spring such news.  
Tenzō’s eyes widened and he crocked his head slightly to the left. 

“Yes, I am aware, but it doesn’t exactly explain why you are _here_?”

Tenzō knew? How? Kakashi had only been briefed about it himself less than an hour ago, and his kouhai was not exactly dressed in a way that told Kakashi he had recently been to see the Hokage? Unless…

“You’re replacing me!” 

To be honest, Kakashi wasn’t exactly surprised, Tenzō would be an amazing captain, no doubt better than he was. But if Tenzō was replacing him, it meant he had known before Kakashi did, and he hadn’t said anything. 

Tenzō sat up, now on Kakashi’s lap where he had a not so subtle hard-on. Tenzō must have noticed because his gaze immediately went down to where their crotches connected. When he looked back up, he had a sly smile on his face before rocking his hips against Kakashi’s, causing him to groan in pleasure. 

And damn if it didn’t feel amazing

"I don't think anyone can ever replace you, senpai.” Tenzō continued to rock his hips against Kakashi and even if Kakashi was lying safely on his back, he grabbed onto Tenzō’s thighs. 

Tenzō closed his eyes and threw his head back, obviously enjoying the feel of their bodies rubbing together. When he spoke next he didn’t look at Kakashi, but his voice was breathless. 

“Why are you here, Kakashi?” 

Kakashi… The ring of his name on his kouhai’s tongue made him buck his hips up and the beautiful brunette let out a beautiful moan. Never had Tenzō used anything other than Senpai, and he felt a surge of excitement hearing his name from his kouhai’s mouth. 

“I—I’m not very good with words Tenzō…” 

It came out as a needy whisper and Kakashi closed his eyes, waiting for the man he loved to judge him. 

The judgment never came, but the movement of the hips stopped, causing Kakashi to open his eyes again to find Tenzō looking softly down at him. They stared at each other for a moment before the brunette leaned down and gave him a soft and gentle kiss. When they broke apart again this time, he buried his face in Kakashi’s neck and the newly made jōnin-sensei instinctively wrapped his arms around the other man. 

“We don’t have to worry about the rules about being together with a subordinate anymore.” Tenzō said into his neck, and Kakashi shook his head in response. That wasn’t why Kakashi was here, and he couldn’t care less of those rules right now. 

“That’s not it, I just… Tenzō, I just didn’t realize until…..” Kakashi struggled to say the words out loud. Accepting his feelings was already a big step for him, saying them out loud to another person, an even bigger step. He honestly didn’t know how to. 

Tenzō moved again and now rested his elbow beside Kakashi's head, supporting his head on his arm while looking speculatively at him. Tenzō was so close, and Kakashi struggled to understand why they weren’t kissing still. But then again, the younger man had such beautiful eyes that he couldn’t look away from, even if he wanted to. 

“Oh… I see” Tenzō said with a smile and shaking his head in delight before leaning forward and letting their lips connect again. 

This kiss was so incredibly lovely, and Kakashi started to wonder if it was all just a dream. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this good before. 

When they broke apart again next time, Tenzō cupped his face with his free hand and stroked his cheek softly with his thumb. Kakashi couldn’t help leaning into the touch and covered the hand with his own, wanting to keep the touch forever. 

The next words were quiet, but there was also such a joyful and content tone to it. And he knew Tenzō understood what Kakashi couldn’t say. 

“I love you too, Kakashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lovely community at Tenzo's Cabin discord server :) This is a server for anyone to join as long as they are 18 years old and can be nice and respectful to others :) Click this [invite link](https://discord.gg/e7J9C85) if you would like to join the discord <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
